


Just a Little Crazy

by AgentMaryMargaretSkitz



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Inspired by Bughead, Riverdale AU, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 14:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10111919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz/pseuds/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz
Summary: Riverdale AU 1x06- Leonard comes to Sara after they visit Laurel.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been watching Riverdale since I grew up on Archie Comics, and I've been loving it for the most part (still peeved over what they did to Chuck Clayton though). What I didn't expect was to fall head over heads for Betty and Jughead. I never thought of them as a couple in the comics, and even though I'm all for ace Jughead, I am oddly pulled towards Bughead. *shakes fist at the sky*
> 
> But this kind of hit me this morning when I was watching Riverdale clips, and yes, I fell into a pit. Thanks to IceBlueRose for dealing with me as I rambled about this to her.

Sara stared up at the ceiling of her room, thinking over the events she’d gone through today. Finding out where Laurel was, that she was going to be having Tommy’s baby, learning another piece of the puzzle in the circumstances around Tommy Merlyn’s death. It had been a lot to take in before her parents had arrived and separated the sisters again. All Sara could think about was her promise to get Laurel away from where she was being held.

A knock brought her back to reality. When she sat up in her bed, Sara could see Leonard outside her window. She hadn’t seen him since her mother and father had brought her home. In addition to their lecture about staying away from anything Merlyn related, they’d told Sara to stop spending time with Leonard. 

“That boy is bad news,” her father had lectured her earlier. “Stay away from him.”

She might have once listened to him, but recently, she’d gotten a rebellious streak going again. If she wanted to talk to Leonard, then she was going to. So what if he had a record? That didn’t define him...not all of him.

Sara slid off and made her way over to the window. She lifted it up, taking in Leonard and the ladder he was perched on.

“Hey there, Juliet,” he smirked at her.

Sara shook her head. “Do I want to know where you got the ladder?”

“I have my ways,” Leonard shrugged. “Can I enter, or are the wardens around?”

“They went out,” Sara told him, stepping aside for him to climb in. “Glad that you found a way back to town.”

Leonard crawled through the window. “Wasn’t hard. How are you holding up?”

The question made Sara exhale slowly. Since the Fourth of July, when Laurel had been sent away, her parents had focused on her more. She started to work towards being the perfect daughter. Now, the investigation into Tommy’s death had them on her case more. She wanted the truth, her father was letting his grudge get in the way. Since they’d found Tommy’s corpse, Sara had revitalized the school paper with Leonard, gotten a teacher to quit (not intentionally...ish) and found out her sister had been holding a lot of secrets.

“My parents don’t want me to see you,” she finally said. “They keep going on about how you’re bad news. The next thing I know, I’ll be under house arrest. It’s crazy.”

“Isn’t that how parents are supposed to be?” Leonard asked.

“Not like this!” Sara sighed. “My parents hate the Merlyns so much and it’s making them take every opportunity to hurt them more. Their hate is making them crazy. And now I’m wondering if Laurel’s crazy. When I visited her, she was talking to me and looking at me like she wasn’t seeing me clearly. I don’t know anymore.”

Her mind flashed back to the night she’s gone off the deep end at Floyd. If her friend hadn’t been there, she wondered what she would have done to him.

“Maybe I’m crazy too,” she uttered. “What if I’m crazy just like them?”

Leonard shook his head and smiled. “We’re all a little crazy, Sara.”

She rolled her eyes at that.

“We’re not our parents,” he continued. “We’re not our families.”

Leonard’s eyes darkened as he said this. They had fallen out of touch after he had been sent to juvie and returned. Sure, they’d had conversations over the years, but they had been getting close since Tommy had been found. Now, Sara found herself staring at the boy in the leather jacket, wondering if something had happened to his family. Perhaps she’d ask him about it sometime...sometime later.

“And also...”

“What?” She looked up at him. “Leonard?”

He moved forward and kissed her. The action surprised Sara, but she wasn’t opposed to it. His hand came up to the side of her face, and Sara let her eyes close. 

When her lips fell from his, she smiled. After her determination to be good for her parents, she hadn’t gone for a lot of makeouts. Hell, the last one had been at the beginning of the summer in Nyssa’s car before she had moved away.

Sara gasped as she remembered what Laurel had told her. “The car!”

“Not the reaction I was expecting,” Leonard chuckled.

“No,” Sara shook her head. “When I was with Laurel, she told me that she and Tommy had stashed a car together so they could get away. It was by some sign on the way out of town. If we find that, then we know that her story is true!”

Leonard nodded. “And if we don’t?”

“It doesn’t matter,” Sara shook her head. “I need to know, Len. So are you with me?”

He smiled slowly. “As far as I know, it’s me and you in this investigation.”

“Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that's off my chest and prompt list now. Hopefully it was good.


End file.
